Buneary Aprende Buenos Modales
by Chinito4
Summary: Charmander recibe por correo una carta de alguien que vio hace un largo tiempo, pero cuando se entera de que su remitente irá a vivir con él, él no desea hospedarla, por lo que Pikachu le ofrece hospedar a su visita en su casa. ¿Pero podrá Pikachu soportar a su huésped cuando su huésped no tiene buenos modales?.


Es un nuevo y hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio. En su casa, Charmander despierta abriendo lentamente los ojos, luego bosteza, se levanta y ordena su cama y después baja las escaleras para ir a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno. Llega a su cocina y saca su mantequilla y su jarro de jugo de manzana del refrigerador. Cierra el refrigerador, luego abre la despensa y saca el pan. Luego enciende la cocina y pone su pan a tostar. El pan queda tostado en pocos minutos, así que Charmander apaga la cocina y toma un plato y le pone el pan encima y toma su jarro de jugo y se lleva todo al comedor, pero cuando deja las cosas en la mesa, se da cuenta de que olvidó llevar una servilleta, olvidó llevar la mantequilla, un cuchillo para la mantequilla y un vaso para el jugo, así que se devuelve a la cocina y toma un vaso, pero ve que el vaso está algo sucio, así que lo lava con una esponja con detergente y lo limpia muy bien. Luego seca el vaso, se seca las manos, toma una servilleta, toma un cuchillo mediano y toma la mantequilla y se devuelve con todo al comedor. Pone las cosas en la mesa, destapa la caja de mantequilla, la esparce por el pan y comienza a desayunar. Primero se sirve jugo en su vaso y bebe un poco para refrescar su garganta, luego le da una mordida a su pan y mientras lo mastica, mira el viejo reloj de péndulo que su abuelo le regaló hace dos años y ve que son las 8:45 de la mañana. Se limpia la boca con la servilleta y bebe más jugo. Continúa desayunando por algunos minutos, y cuando termina, se devuelve con todo a la cocina y lava todo. Cuando termina de lavar, su reloj de péndulo suena y ve que son las nueve de la mañana, así que ordena todo y se va a la sala de estar, toma su control remoto, enciende su televisión y pone el canal de cocina, justo a tiempo para ver su programa favorito de cocina. Ya están presentando al cocinero, el cocinero saca los utensilios y una cacerola y un sartén y los ingredientes para preparar una nueva receta de cocina: tentáculos fritos de pulpo con siete camarones y un congrio cocidos con salsa de soya y mezclados con cuatro yemas de huevo. Ese programa le recuerda a Charmander que quiere ser un chef de programas de cocina cuando sea mayor. Después de una hora, el programa termina y Charmander apaga la televisión. En cuanto la apagó, suena su teléfono y Charmander contesta la llamada. 

Charmander: ¿Hola?.

******: Hola, Charmander.

Charmander se alegra al reconocer la voz del otro lado.

Charmander: Hola, Pikachu. 

Pikachu: ¿Cómo estás, Charmander?.

Charmander: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?.

Pikachu: Muy bien, gracias. 

Charmander: ¿Para qué me llamas?. 

Pikachu: Para decirte que decidí que iré a tu casa con Bulbasaur y Squirtle y Chikorita y Riolu. Todos ellos y yo iremos a visitarte.

Charmander: ¿A qué hora vendrán?. 

Pikachu: A las tres de la tarde. ¿Podrás recibirnos a esa hora?. 

Charmander: Claro. Los esperaré. ¿Vendrán juntos o cada uno vendrá solo?.

Pikachu: Iremos juntos.

Charmander: Está bien, gracias por haberme avisado, así podré estar listo para recibirlos en lugar de recibirlos sin haberme preparado. 

Pikachu: Por nada. Nos vemos a las tres. Adiós.

Charmander: Adiós, Pikachu. 

Ambos amigos cuelgan los teléfonos. En ese momento, Charmander escucha que el timbre de su puerta suena, así que camina hacia la puerta y la abre y ve al cartero Pidgeotto. 

Charmander: Hola, Cartero Pidgeotto.

Cartero Pidgeotto: Hola, Charmander.

Charmander: ¿Trae algo para mí?.

Cartero Pidgeotto: Sí, hay una carta para ti.

Pidgeotto abre su valija y saca la carta y Charmander se la recibe.

Charmander: Gracias.

Cartero Pidgeotto: Por nada. Adiós.

Charmander: Adiós.

El cartero Pidgeotto se eleva en el aire y se va volando. Cuando ya se ha ido, Charmander cierra la puerta y mira su reloj de péndulo y ve que son las 10:05 de la mañana. Abre el sobre y ve que en la carta hay algo escrito.

Charmander: "Hola, Charmander. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Me siento ansiosa por verte otra vez. Me mudé a la ciudad. Todavía no he podido encontrar ningún lugar donde pueda quedarme, así que iré a visitarte hoy a las cuatro de la tarde. He decidido que pasaré el resto de mi vida en Tokio. Espero que puedas recibirme. Nos veremos."

"Firma: Buneary"

Al leer el nombre de quien le envió la carta, Charmander se alarma mucho, porque nunca ha podido olvidar lo que ocurrió hace dos veranos. 

_Flash Back_

_Es el primer día de Charmander en el campamento de verano "Fuego Ancestral". Él espera que pueda pasar un grandioso verano en ese campamento. En el campamento, todo es agradable o eso parece. Después de haber hecho la primera actividad del día, todos los campistas van a sus cabañas a almorzar. Mientras Charmander abre su mochila para sacar su almuerzo, escucha una voz femenina hablarle por la espalda._

_*****: Hola. ¿Quién eres tú?._

_Charmander se voltea hacia atrás._

_Charmander: Soy Charmander. ¿Quién eres tú?._

_*****: Soy Buneary._

_Charmander: ¿Te llamas "Buneary"?._

_Buneary: Sí. ¿No te gusta mi nombre?._

_Charmander: No sé si me gusta o no. Es que para ser totalmente honesto, nunca había escuchado tu nombre. Nunca conocí a nadie que se llame como tú._

_Buneary lo entiende._

_Buneary: Está bien. Voy a comer. Hablaremos luego._

_Charmander: Claro._

_Buneary se sienta en su cama, saca su almuerzo y comienza a comer. Mientras Charmander también está comiendo, en un momento en que mira a Buneary comer, él observa que ella mueve su lengua por alrededor de su boca y ve que así es como ella se limpia los restos de comida. Después de unos minutos, terminan de comer su almuerzo._

_Buneary: Charmander, ¿tienes algo para beber?._

_Charmander: Sí._

_Chamander saca una botella de agua de su mochila y se la entrega._

_Charmander: Aquí tienes._

_Buneary le recibe la botella y comienza a beber, pero para el gran desagrado de Charmander, Buneary no le agradece. Buneary bebe un poco menos de la mitad del agua y le devuelve la botella._

_Buneary: Toma._

_Charmander: Gracias._

_Un día después._

_Buneary: Oye, Charmander, ¿puedes ayudarme?._

_Charmander: Claro que sí. ¿Qué necesitas?._

_Buneary: Necesito que me ayudes a ordenar mi cama, es que yo no recuerdo cómo se ordena._

_Charmander: Claro._

_Charmander ayuda a Buneary a ordenar su cama, pero de nuevo, Buneary no le agradece, y además, Charmander se da cuenta de que cuando Buneary le pidió que la ayudara, ni siquiera dijo "por favor". Inmediatamente, Charmander se da cuenta de que si Buneary no le dice "por favor" y no le agradece, es porque tiene malos modales. Charmander y Buneary se hacen muy buenos amigos. Y por todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el campamento, él siempre notó los malos modales de Buneary, debido a que Buneary nunca dijo "por favor" ni tampoco "gracias" y siempre que va a limpiar su boca después de comer, siempre usa sólo su lengua. Por miedo a que ella se enoje y deje de ser su amiga, Charmander nunca le pide que cambie esa costumbre y nunca le dice nada a nadie._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Charmander siempre ha recordado perfectamente el miedo que le daba que Buneary se enojara con él y también recuerda perfectamente que sabía que ella podía dejar de ser su amiga si la hacía enojar por contarle a alguien sobre sus malos modales. Súbitamente, su reloj de péndulo suena y cuando Charmander lo mira, ve que son las una de la tarde. Charmander se asombra porque ya sean las una de la tarde, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto rato había pasado recordando todo. Pero inmediatamente logra recuperar su compostura, porque sabe que todavía tiene tiempo para almorzar y prepararse para recibir a sus amigos. Sin perder nada más de tiempo, saca su comida de la despensa, saca más jugo de manzana, cocina su almuerzo y comienza a comer. Charmander come relajadamente porque su reloj de péndulo suena sólo cuando ha pasado una hora, y todavía no ha vuelto a sonar, lo que significa que ni siquiera son las dos de la tarde. Cuando termina de comer y de beber su jugo, mira su reloj y ve que sólo han pasado quince minutos. Así que se levanta, lleva su plato y su vaso y sus utensilios al lavaplatos y los lava por unos minutos. Cuando termina de lavar, va al baño, se moja la cara y se la seca con una toalla y se lava los dientes. Termina de hacerlo, moja su cepillo, lo deja a un lado y se enjuaga la boca. Se seca con su toalla y sale del baño. Vuelve a la sala de estar, enciende la televisión y mira cualquier cosa que se le ocurre mientras espera que los demás lleguen, y esperando con preocupación que Buneary también llegue. Al llegar las tres de la tarde, el reloj suena y después de sonar, Charmander escucha que alguien toca el timbre. Apaga la televisión, se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre y sonríe de felicidad al ver a sus amigos.

Charmander: Hola, amigos.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Chikorita, Bulbasaur y Riolu: Hola, Charmander, ¿cómo estás?.

Charmander: Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo están ustedes?.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Chikorita, Bulbasaur y Riolu: Bien, gracias. ¿Podemos pasar, por favor?.

Charmander: Sí, pasen por favor.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Chikorita, Bulbasaur y Riolu: Gracias.

Charmander: De nada.

Charmander se hace a un lado y sus amigos entran a su casa y Charmander cierra la puerta.

Chikorita: Charmander, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy?.

Charmander: Bueno, Chikorita, como todos los días, hoy en la mañana vi mi programa de cocina, y por verlo, otra vez recordé que quiero ser un chef de programas de cocina cuando sea mayor.

Riolu: Charmander, por favor dinos, ¿dónde podemos ir a sentarnos?.

Charmander: Pueden sentarse en las sillas de mi comedor.

Riolu: Gracias.

Charmander: De nada. 

Los seis amigos van al comedor y se sientan en las sillas. Cuando Charmander se sienta, siendo el último en hacerlo, Squirtle mira su cara y nota que su buen amigo Charmander se ve como si estuviera preocupado.

Squirtle: ¿Charmander?.

Charmander: ¿Sí, Squirtle?.

Squirtle: ¿Te ocurre algo?.

Charmander: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Squirtle llama la atención de los demás.

Squirtle: Porque por la expresión de tu cara, puedo notar que algo te preocupa, ¿o me equivoco?.

Ahora, Charmander llama la atención de los demás.

Charmander: No, no estás equivocado, sí me ocurre algo y sí estoy preocupado.

Squirtle: ¿Nos puedes decir por qué estás preocupado, por favor?.

Charmander da un profundo suspiro y decide confesarles a sus amigos porqué está preocupado.

Charmander: Honestamente, estoy preocupado, porque hoy en la mañana, me llegó una carta de una vieja amiga que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Es una amiga que conocí en el campamento de verano "Fuego Ancestral" hace dos veranos. Esa amiga se llama "Buneary". Lo que me preocupa, son los malos modales que esa amiga tiene, porque durante todo el tiempo que pasé en ese campamento, siempre presenciaba sus malos modales. Cuando yo la ayudaba o cuando alguien más la ayudaba o cuando yo o alguien más hacía cualquier cosa para ella, ella nunca agradecía y tampoco decía "por favor".

Riolu: Charmander, siento interrumpirte, pero, ¿a ti te ocurrió algo que te ayudara a darte cuenta de que tu amiga Buneary tiene malos modales?.

Charmander: Sí, en un momento en que almorzábamos en nuestro primer día en el campamento, vi que ella se limpiaba los restos de comida de su boca usando su lengua. Y cuando terminamos de almorzar, ella me preguntó si tenía algo para beber, así que le dije que sí y abrí mi mochila y saqué una botella de agua. Se la entregué, pero para mi gran desagrado, ella no me agradeció, sólo bebió algo de agua y me devolvió la botella diciendo "toma" sin darme las gracias. En cambio, fui yo el que le dijo "gracias". Un día después, ella me pidió que le ayudara a ordenar su cama porque no recordaba cómo se ordenaba. Así que yo le ayudé, pero de nuevo no me agradeció, y además, me di cuenta de que cuando Buneary me pidió que la ayudara, ni siquiera dijo "por favor". Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que si no me decía "por favor" y no me agradecía, era porque tenía malos modales. Así me di cuenta de sus malos modales. Ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en el campamento, yo siempre notaba sus malos modales, y era debido a que nunca decía "por favor" ni tampoco "gracias" y siempre que se limpiaba la boca mientras comía o después de comer, sólo usaba su lengua. Siempre tuve miedo a que ella se enojara y dejara de ser mi amiga, así que por ese miedo, nunca le pedí que cambiara esa costumbre y nunca le dije nada de sus malos modales a nadie. Y eso es todo lo que puedo recordar.

Bulbasaur: Disculpa, Charmander, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese campamento?.

Charmander: "Fuego Ancestral".

Bulbasaur: Gracias.

Charmander: De nada.

Chikorita: ¿Fuiste a ese campamento hace dos veranos y todavía no has olvidado los malos modales que Buneary tenía?.

Charmander: Sí, aunque fui a ese campamento hace tanto tiempo, nunca he olvidado los malos modales de Buneary. Y no creo que ella haya cambiado alguna vez.

Chikorita y Riolu: La razón que nos diste de tu preocupación no nos quedó muy clara. ¿Podrías ser más específico, por favor?.

Charmander: La razón más específica, es que en la carta, ella dijo que se ha mudado a la ciudad y se quedará por el resto de su vida. Y que todavía no ha podido encontrar ningún lugar donde poder quedarse, así que yo tendré que recibirla, y no quisiera tener que hacerlo. No quiero seguir viendo sus malos modales.

Pikachu: Eso es ser específico.

Chikorita le sonríe a su amigo Charmander.

Chikorita: Tú nunca mientes, Charmander, y eso es algo que de verdad me gusta.

Charmander: Sabes que desde que era muy pequeño me enseñaron a ser totalmente honesto siempre. Gracias a esas enseñanzas yo nunca supe mentir.

Chikorita: Es verdad. Y verdaderamente sirvió enseñarte eso, porque además, tú siempre has sabido perfectamente bien que yo detesto inmensamente la deshonestidad. Por eso que al igual que tú, yo también he sido totalmente honesta durante toda mi vida.

Bulbasaur: Charmander, si no la recibes, ¿cómo crees que ella se sentirá?.

Charmander: Sé que podría entristecerse, pero no sé cómo decírselo, y no creo poder atreverme a decírselo.

Pikachu le sonríe muy amigablemente a Charmander.

Pikachu: Espera, Charmander, tengo una idea.

Charmander: ¿Cuál idea tienes?.

Pikachu: Yo puedo alojarla en la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa. Yo puedo tenerla como huésped y yo puedo ser su anfitrión.

Charmander: ¿Crees que podrás con ella?.

Pikachu: Claro.

Charmander: Baja de la silla, por favor.

Confundido por lo que Charmander le pide, Pikachu se baja de la silla y Charmander también. Charmander camina lentamente hacia Pikachu y se detiene delante de él. Un segundo y medio después, Charmander le sonríe a Pikachu y lo abraza bastante contento.

Charmander: No sé cómo pagarte el favor que me haces.

Pikachu entiende porqué Charmander lo abraza tan contento y le corresponde el abrazo con la misma sonrisa.

Pikachu: No necesitas pagármelo. Lo hago porque quiero que estés tranquilo.

Riolu, Bulbasaur, Chikorita y Squirtle sonríen de gusto y alegría al mirar a los dos amigos abrazándose muy cariñosamente. Al pasar once segundos, Charmander y Pikachu se separan.

Bulbasaur: Charmander, ¿sabes a qué hora y cuándo llegará tu amiga Buneary?.

Charmander: Sí, en la carta dijo que vendrá a visitarme a las cuatro de la tarde de hoy.

Pasa una hora y llegan las cuatro de la tarde. Las campanadas del reloj suenan y al terminar de sonar, todos escuchan el timbre de la puerta. Charmander sabe que eso significa una sola cosa, Buneary ha llegado. Charmander baja su preocupación, aunque no completamente, pero lo suficiente para no mostrarse nervioso ante Buneary. Charmander camina hacia la puerta con sus amigos siguiéndolo desde atrás. Se para delante de la puerta, estira su mano derecha, toma la manilla y la gira. Cuando termina de girarla, abre la puerta y ahí está Buneary.

Charmander: Hola, Buneary.

Buneary: Hola, Charmander.

Charmander: ¿Cómo estás, Buneary?.

Buneary: Bien.

Charmander: ¿Quieres entrar?.

Buneary: Sí.

Buneary toma sus dos maletas y entra a la casa. Charmander cierra la puerta y Buneary deja sus maletas en el suelo y al mirar para dentro, ve que los amigos de Charmander están ahí.

Buneary: Veo que tienes visitas.

Charmander: Sí, son amigos.

Buneary: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Pikachu: Yo soy Pikachu.

Riolu: Yo soy Riolu.

Squirtle: Yo soy Squirtle.

Bulbasaur: Yo soy Bulbasaur.

Chikorita: Y yo soy Chikorita.

Pikachu, Riolu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Chikorita: Es un honor conocerte, Buneary.

Buneary: ¿Saben mi nombre?.

Los cinco amigos ven la cara de Charmander y lo ven con una expresión nerviosa. Ellos se dan cuenta de que lo que él quiere decir, es que quiere que ninguno de ellos le diga a Buneary que saben de sus malos modales.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Riolu y Chikorita: Sí, Charmander nos habló de ti antes de que llegaras.

Chikorita: Nos habló de que él y tú se conocieron en el "Campamento de Verano Fuego Ancestral".

Buneary: Es verdad. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos.

Los cinco amigos notan desde el principio que efectivamente, Buneary tiene malos modales, porque Charmander la invitó a pasar y ella no agradeció, y ellos dijeron "es un honor conocerte", pero ella sólo preguntó "¿Saben mi nombre?" y no dijo que también fuera un honor conocerlos a todos, y ni siquiera dijo "Gracias". Con todo esto, ya saben perfectamente bien que Buneary nunca aprendió a tener buenos modales. Buneary se da media vuelta para preguntarle algo a Charmander.

Buneary: Charmander, creo que podrás recibirme aquí, ¿o no?.

Charmander siente que su ansiedad crece, porque como él nunca aprendió a mentir, no sabe qué cosa decirle para evitar decirle que no quiere recibirla.

Charmander: Aaah, bueno, pues, yo...

Pikachu recuerda lo que le dijo a Charmander y se acerca a Buneary para decírselo.

Pikachu: Oye, Buneary.

Ella se voltea hacia él.

Pikachu: Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Tengo una habitación de huéspedes y puedes quedarte en esa habitación. Y yo puedo ser tu anfitrión.

A Buneary le gusta eso.

Buneary: Estupendo. ¿Dónde vives?.

Pikachu: Vivo a quince calles de aquí. Pero para llegar, debemos doblar por varias esquinas en varias calles diferentes.

Buneary: ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?.

Pikachu: Cuando tú quieras.

Buneary: Entonces vamos ahora.

Charmander se relaja y agradece mentalmente que Pikachu nunca haya olvidado lo que le dijo. Buneary toma una de sus maletas, mientras deja que Pikachu lleve la otra. Pikachu toma la otra maleta y salen de la casa.

Pikachu: Buneary, sígueme a donde yo vaya, por favor.

Buneary: Te sigo.

Riolu: Pikachu.

Pikachu se detiene y se voltea.

Pikachu: ¿Sí, Riolu?.

Riolu: ¿Puedo acompañarte, por favor?.

Pikachu le da una linda sonrisa amigable.

Pikachu: Claro que sí. 

Riolu le corresponde la sonrisa amigable.

Riolu: Gracias.

Chikorita: Disculpen, yo quiero ir también.

Squirtle: También yo.

Pikachu: Entonces vengan.

Squirtle y Chikorita: Gracias.

Charmander: Bulbasaur, ¿tú también vas a ir?.

Bulbasaur: Sí. ¿Tú vas a ir?.

Charmander: Creo que no.

Bulbasaur: Está bien. Nos vemos.

Charmander: Claro.

Los seis salen de la casa y Bulbasaur cierra la puerta. Mientras se van alejando de la casa de Charmander, Charmander comienza a pensar en si en verdad no irá o sí irá. Después de pensarlo por once segundos, cambia de opinión y sale de su casa. Deja la puerta cerrada y corre un poco hasta que alcanza a sus amigos. Bulbasaur escucha unos pasos venir detrás de él y luego ve a Charmander caminando a su derecha.

Bulbasaur: Creí que creías que no vendrías.

Charmander: Cambié de opinión.

Todos los demás escuchan la voz de Charmander y se voltean y ahí lo ven caminando al lado de Bulbasaur. Ya sabiendo que Charmander va con ellos, vuelven a mirar hacia delante y siguen caminando. Tras caminar por varias calles en diferentes direcciones, llegan a la casa de Pikachu.

Pikachu: Ésta es mi casa, Buneary.

Pikachu abre su puerta y todos entran a la casa. Buneary deja su maleta en el suelo y Pikachu deja la otra en el suelo y mira hacia todas partes con curiosidad.

Buneary: Es hermosa.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Buneary comienza a caminar por todas partes. A curiosear más bien dicho, siendo seguida por los demás. Curiosea por todas partes hasta que llega a una puerta cerrada con llave.

Buneary: Pikachu, ¿qué hay detrás de esta puerta?.

Pikachu: Mi salón de música.

Buneary: ¿Tienes un salón de música?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Buneary: ¿Eres un coleccionista de instrumentos musicales?.

Pikachu: Algo así. Tengo muchos instrumentos. 

Buneary: Dime cuáles son, dímelos todos, ¿sí?.

Pikachu: Claro. Tengo una trompeta, tengo cuatro flautas dulces, tengo una pandereta, tengo una batería, tengo tres violínes, tengo un teclado y tengo dos guitarras.

Buneary: ¿Son guitarras eléctricas?.

Pikachu: No, son guitarras comunes.

Buneary: ¿Por qué tienes tantos instrumentos?.

Pikachu: Son mi mayor diversión y me gusta tenerlos. Desde que era pequeño, ha sido mi pasatiempo tener instrumentos musicales para hacer música.

Buneary: ¿Tocas solo?.

Pikachu: En algunas ocasiones. Lo hago sólo para divertirme. Pero otras veces toco con mis amigos.

Buneary: ¿Tocan alguna música?.

Pikachu: Tocamos melodías que nosotros inventamos. Pero también tocamos tres que sí existen de verdad y que son nuestras favoritas.

Buneary: ¿Cuáles son esas favoritas?.

Pikachu: Nuestras favoritas son "El Danuvio Azul", "La Ópera de Carmen" y "El Himno a la Alegría". Las melodías de "El Danuvio Azul", "La Ópera de Carmen" y "El Himno a la Alegría" son nuestras únicas tres favoritas y son las que más tocamos.

Buneary: Parece que en verdad les divierte.

Pikachu: Sí, nos divierte y siempre nos ha divertido.

Buneary: ¿Yo podría tocar algún instrumento?.

Pikachu: Si lo deseas.

Buneary: ¿Tienes la llave de la puerta por ahí?.

Pikachu: Sí. Iré a buscarla.

Pikachu sube las escaleras al segundo piso. Llega al segundo piso y abre la puerta de su habitación y camina hacia el velador a la derecha de su cama, tratando de recordar si ahí fue donde dejó su llavero. Abre el cajón y mueve las cosas, pero no encuentra el llavero. Así que cierra el cajón y va a su escritorio, pero al buscar, tampoco encuentra el llavero. Pikachu busca por toda su habitación, pero no logra encontrar el llavero. Así que decide ir a su baño. Cierra su puerta y entra al baño y revisa el cajón en donde guarda su cepillo y su pasta dental, pero tampoco encuentra el llavero. Desde abajo, Riolu le habla alto para que Pikachu lo escuche.

Riolu: ¡Pikachu, ¿qué haces que te demoras tanto?!.

Pikachu logra escuchar bien a Riolu.

Pikachu: ¡Espérenme, por favor, bajo en un momento!. 

Pikachu se va a la habitación de huéspedes. Abre la puerta y mira adentro y mira el velador que está a la izquierda de la cama y ve que ahí está el llavero. Pikachu toma las llaves, sale de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada y baja las escaleras.

Riolu: ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?.

Pikachu: Perdón, Riolu, es que no encontraba el llavero. Había olvidado dónde lo había dejado.

Riolu: ¿Dónde lo habías dejado?.

Pikachu: Lo había dejado sobre el velador de la habitación de huéspedes.

Riolu entiende y le sonríe.

Riolu: Está bien.

Buneary: ¿Encontraste la llave?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Pikachu revisa las llaves buscando la del salón de música y la encuentra inmediatamente. Así que mete la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta.

Pikachu: Puedes entrar, Buneary.

Buneary: Está bien.

Buneary entra y Pikachu y los demás entran también. Para el desagrado de Pikachu, Buneary no le agradeció.

Buneary: ¿Debo pedirte permiso para tocar los instrumentos?.

Pikachu: De hecho, sí. 

Buneary: Bien. Te pido permiso para que me dejes tocar cualquiera de los instrumentos.

Pikachu le habla de una manera muy educada y cortés.

Pikachu: Permiso concedido.

Buneary mira cada uno de los instrumentos, tratando de elegir alguno de ellos para comenzar a tocar. Mientras los mira, observa detenidamente un estuche de violín por cuatro segundos y decide que el violín será el primer instrumento que tocará.

Buneary: Ya sé. Primero voy a tocar el violín.

Pikachu: Está bien.

Buneary abre el estuche de violín que vio, toma el violín y el arco y comienza a tocar el "Himno a la Alegría". Pero desde que comienza a tocar, toca de manera espantosa. Desde el instante en que empieza a tocar el violín, toca muy mal. Todos se tapan los oídos mientras Buneary sigue tocando, pero para que ella no se sienta mal, nunca le piden que deje de tocar y sólo siguen con los oídos tapados. Buneary toca por un rato que por fortuna fue corto. Cuando deja de tocar, todos se quitan sus manos de sus oídos, y por fortuna para todos ellos, Buneary nunca se dio cuenta de que tenían los oídos tapados.

Buneary: Bien, no creo para nada que les haya gustado, es que yo toco muy mal. Y, Pikachu, había olvidado decirte que no sé tocar ningún instrumento musical. Tocar música no es mi estilo y nunca lo ha sido. Y ahora que recuerdo que no sé tocar ningún instrumento, prefiero no tocar nada. 

Pikachu y Chikorita: ¿No vas a tocar?.

Buneary: No. 

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿quieres que te muestre tu habitación?.

Buneary le asiente con la cabeza.

Pikachu: Amigos, si quieren, pueden quedarse a tocar los instrumentos que quieran.

Squirtle, Chikorita, Charmander, Riolu y Bulbasaur: Claro, Pikachu, gracias.

Pikachu: Por nada. Buneary, sígueme por favor. 

Pikachu camina y sube las escaleras y Buneary recoge sus maletas y lo sigue. Llegan al segundo piso y Pikachu abre la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

Pikachu: Buneary, ésta es tu habitación.

Buneary entra y mira toda la habitación.

Buneary: Se ve muy bien. Es una habitación linda, en verdad es linda.

Pikachu: Gracias. 

A Pikachu le desagrada que Buneary no le haya agradecido. Él esperaba que Buneary le agradeciera por su hospitalidad, pero en cambio, él es el que agradece a Buneary por sus buenas palabras. Buneary deja sus maletas a la derecha de la cama, y sin previo aviso, su estómago lanza un sonido que indica que ella está hambrienta.

Buneary: Oye, tengo hambre. ¿Tienes algo que pueda comer?.

Pikachu: Claro. Ven a la cocina.

Pikachu y Buneary bajan las escaleras, llegan a la cocina y Pikachu abre la despensa.

Buneary: ¿Qué tienes para comer?.

Pikachu: Lo que cotidianamente yo como. Pan, arroz, lasaña italiana, empanadas de queso, empanadas de pino, empanadas de aceitunas y pastel de crema de vainilla.

Buneary: Todo eso suena bien. ¿Y es lo único que comes?.

Pikachu: No, Buneary, a veces como otras cosas, pero a veces sólo tengo las comidas que tengo ahora porque son mis favoritas. A veces me dan ganas de comer lo mismo, pero no lo hago todos los días. ¿Y qué es lo que a ti te gusta comer?.

Buneary: Arroz.

Pikachu: ¿Algo más?.

Buneary: Por ahora, sólo quiero arroz.

Pikachu: Está bien.

Pikachu abre la despensa y saca el saco de arroz. Sus amigos van a la cocina después de haber terminado de tocar los instrumentos y ahí lo ven abriendo el saco de arroz. 

Squirtle: Pikachu, ¿qué estás haciendo?.

Pikachu: Voy a cocinarle arroz a Buneary. ¿Tú también quieres comer?.

Squirtle: No, gracias, no quiero.

Pikachu: Está bien. ¿Alguno de los otros quiere comer?.

Squirtle les pregunta a cada uno.

Squirtle: Riolu, ¿tú quieres comer?.

Riolu: No, ¿por qué?.

Squirtle: Pikachu me preguntó si alguno de ustedes quiere comer.

Riolu entiende.

Riolu: No, yo no quiero comer. No tengo hambre.

Squirtle: Charmander, ¿no tienes hambre ahora?.

Charmander: No, gracias, estoy bien. No tengo hambre ahora, Squirtle.

Squirtle: Bulbasaur, ¿quieres comer?.

Bulbasaur: No, todavía no tengo hambre.

Squirtle: Chikorita, ¿tú quieres comer algo, o no?.

Chikorita: No, gracias, Squirtle.

Ahora, Squirtle le habla a Pikachu.

Squirtle: No, gracias, estamos bien.

Pikachu: De acuerdo, amigos.

Pikachu le pone agua a una olla, luego enciende el fuego de la cocina, luego pone el arroz en la olla y pasa un ratito muy corto cocinando el arroz. En menos de cinco minutos termina de cocinar, pone el arroz en un plato y lo lleva a la mesa.

Pikachu: Aquí tienes, Buneary.

Buneary sólo asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa y comienza a comer, sin siquiera haberle agradecido a Pikachu, cosa que a él no le gusta para nada. Mientras Buneary come, Pikachu siente que una gran desanimación lo invade completamente, es la desanimación por tener que soportar los malos modales de Buneary. Él no sabe si decirle a Buneary que debería aprender buenos modales ahora mismo, o si dejar que ella aprenda sola, pero él no sabe cómo puede Buneary aprender sola algo que nunca aprendió. Pikachu camina lentamente hacia Charmander y decide decirle algo. Para que Buneary no lo escuche, él le habla a Charmander en voz baja.

Pikachu: ¿Charmander?.

Charmander también le habla en voz baja.

Charmander: ¿Qué, Pikachu?.

Pikachu: No sé de dónde saco mi fuerza para soportar los malos modales de Buneary. No sé si debo decirle que aprenda a tener buenos modales o si debo dejar que aprenda sola, y no sé cómo podría ella aprender sola algo que nunca aprendió. Y no sé cómo va a reaccionar si le pido que tenga buenos modales, pero no sé cómo puedo echarla, porque no me atrevo a echarla de mi casa. Yo la acogí y no creo poder atreverme a echarla de mi casa. Tampoco quiero echarla de mi casa, porque eso a mí no me parece justo.

Charmander: Lamento haberte metido este problema. Si yo hubiera sido más valiente, habría dejado a Buneary quedarse conmigo, pero fui un verdadero miedoso. Perdóname, por favor.

Pikachu le sonríe. 

Pikachu: No te disculpes. Sea cual sea el motivo, nunca es nada fácil quitarse el miedo de encima. Yo he sentido miedo, pero he podido superarlo.

Charmander: Si yo pudiera aprender a ser tan valiente como tú, me sentiría mejor, pero me siento tan mal por ser tan miedoso. Tú fuiste más valiente que yo al aceptar a Buneary en tu casa. 

Pikachu cambia su cara por una cara sin alegría y mira a Charmander frente a frente.

Pikachu: Sé que lo que diré no ayudará. Pero a veces estas cosas pasan, sin que podamos hacer nada,,, y no es tu culpa. No lo es. Yo creí que podría con Buneary, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad no puedo. No puedo soportar su mala educación.

Chikorita habla con Riolu en voz baja y él también le responde en voz baja.

Chikorita: Riolu, ¿qué crees que Pikachu debería hacer sobre los malos modales de Buneary?.

Riolu: Creo que él debería dejar que Buneary acepte que alguien le enseñe buenos modales, pero no sé quién puede enseñárselo y no sé si Buneary cambie alguna vez.

Bulbasaur le habla en voz baja a Chikorita. 

Bulbasaur: Chikorita, si hubieras sido tú la que hubiera acogido a Buneary, ¿soportarías sus malos modales?.

Chikorita: No. Yo detesto los malos modales igual que como detesto la deshonestidad.

Ahora, Riolu y Squirtle hablan en tonos de voz normales.

Riolu: Squirtle, ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras en el lugar de Pikachu y hubieras acogido a Buneary?.

Squirtle: Si estuviera en su lugar, trataría de hacer que Buneary cambie sus malos modales.

Riolu: ¿Cómo?.

Squirtle: Pidiéndoselo amablemente.

Riolu: ¿Y por qué no le dices que se lo pida?.

Squirtle: No sé cómo reaccionará. Tal vez se enoje y me diga que como yo tuve esa idea, yo debería ser el que se lo pida. Pero no me siento nada valiente para pedírselo. 

Pikachu logra escuchar lo que Squirtle dice y camina hacia ellos y le habla a Squirtle en tono de voz normal. 

Pikachu: Squirtle, si me pides que le enseñe buenos modales a Buneary, no voy a decirte que tú debes hacerlo, y no voy a enojarme. Si me pides a mí que lo haga, lo haría, pero no me siento muy valiente para pedirle a Buneary que me deje enseñarle a tener buenos modales.

Squirtle: ¿No quieres tener que soportar lo maleducada que ella es?.

Pikachu le habla con cara desanimada.

Pikachu: No.

Squirtle: ¿Entonces por qué no la echas?.

Pikachu: No me siento capaz de hacer eso. ¿Cómo puedo echarla después que yo la acogí y ella aceptó?. ¿De verdad quieres que la eche?.

Squirtle: No. Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionarías.

Pikachu: No me atrevo a echarla. Soy su anfitrión.

Squirtle: Los anfitriones siempre echan de su hogar a quienes no quieren que sigan con ellos.

Pikachu: Yo no soy como esos anfitriones.

Chikorita se acerca a Pikachu y le habla en tono de voz normal.

Chikorita: Perdón por entrometerme. ¿Por qué no te atreves a echarla, Pikachu?.

Pikachu: Si la echo, habré demostrado que no soy un buen anfitrión, y si la echo, puedo herir sus sentimientos. Ella aceptó que yo sea su anfitrión y aceptó quedarse en mi casa, pero si la echo, ella podría sentirse mal, y yo también.

Buneary: PIKACHU.

Pikachu: YA VOY. Con permiso, amigos.

Chikorita y Squirtle: Adelante.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Chikorita y Squirtle: De nada.

Pikachu va a ver a Buneary.

Pikachu: ¿Sí, Buneary?.

Buneary: Ya terminé de comer.

Buneary se baja de la silla.

Buneary: Tú cocinas verdaderamente bien.

Pikachu siente un gran desagrado invadiéndolo porque Buneary no le agradeció.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Pikachu toma el plato y los servicios y los lleva al lavaplatos. Los lava por un corto rato y luego los seca. En tanto, Buneary va a su habitación a reposar un rato. Después que Pikachu termina de lavar y secar, Riolu viene a la cocina para hablarle.

Riolu: Vi que Buneary no te agradeció. No vas a echarla, ¿verdad?.

Pikachu: No, Riolu, no lo haré.

Riolu: ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir aguantando su mala educación?.

Pikachu: Aguantaré el tiempo que sea.

Pasan las horas y llega la noche. Los amigos de Pikachu vuelven a sus casas y él y Buneary van a dormir.

Pikachu: Buenos noches, Buneary.

Buneary sólo mueve la mano izquierda hacia los lados a modo de despedida. Ambos entran a sus habitaciones, se acuestan y se duermen. A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Pikachu se levanta antes que Buneary. Él va a verla y ve que sigue dormida, así que va a su salón de música a tocar el violín. Llega al salón, toma el violín y el arco, se sienta en una silla y comienza a tocar la melodía de "El Himno a la Alegría". Los minutos pasan mientras Pikachu toca. Al pasar diez minutos, Buneary despierta. Se levanta, ordena la cama y sale de la habitación. Va a la habitación de Pikachu y al llegar, abre la puerta, pero ve que Pikachu no está. Al no encontrarlo, va a la cocina, pero Pikachu tampoco está ahí. Va a la sala de estar, pero Pikachu tampoco está ahí. Cuando Buneary va caminando por otra parte, escucha un sonido muy leve que viene del salón de música. Así que camina hacia el salón de música, y al entrar, ve a Pikachu tocando su violín con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Buneary: ¿Pikachu?.

Pikachu deja de tocar y abre los ojos y mira y le sonríe a Buneary.

Pikachu: Buenos días, Buneary. ¿Dormiste bien?.

Buneary: Sí. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?.

Pikachu: Desde después de ver que tú seguías dormida. Decidí no despertarte, así que vine a tocar la melodía del "Himno a la Alegría" con mi violín.

El estómago de Buneary suena y ella se sonroja levemente.

Pikachu: Voy a darte tu desayuno.

Pikachu se para de la silla, guarda el violín y el arco en el estuche y sale con Buneary a la cocina. Ya habiendo llegado con ella a la cocina, Pikachu le hace una pregunta.

Pikachu: ¿Qué te gusta desayunar, Buneary?.

Buneary: Siempre me han gustado los vasos de leche y los sándwiches de mermelada de mora.

Pikachu: ¿Quieres que te dé eso?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu: Está bien. ¿Quieres que el pan esté tostado?.

Buneary: No.

Pikachu: De acuerdo.

Pikachu abre el refrigerador, saca la caja de leche, saca la mermelada y cierra el refrigerador. Deja la leche y la mermelada en la mesa. Luego va hacia la despensa, la abre y saca el pan. Cierra la despensa y deja el pan en la mesa. Toma cuidadosamente un cuchillo mediano, luego lo deja en la mesa, abre la caja de pan, toma el cuchillo y cuidadosamente abre el pan. Luego abre el paquete de mermelada y usando el cuchillo, le echa la mermelada al pan. Luego cierra la caja de pan y el paquete de mermelada, deja el cuchillo encima de una servilleta para que el mantel de la mesa no se manche, y por último, abre la caja de leche y va al lavaplatos y toma un vaso mediano y le echa una limitada cantidad de leche al vaso. Finalmente, le sirve su desayuno a Buneary, sabiendo que ella no le agradecerá.

Pikachu: Aquí tienes.

Buneary: Lo hiciste muy bien. Está justo como yo lo hago y está justo como me gusta.

Pikachu: Gracias, y me alegro que te haya gustado.

Ni siquiera Pikachu puede imaginarse qué tanto puede soportar los malos modales de Buneary. Mientras Buneary está comiendo su desayuno, suena el teléfono.

Pikachu: Disculpa, Buneary, volveré luego.

Buneary asiente con la cabeza y Pikachu corre hacia el teléfono y lo contesta.

Pikachu: ¿Hola?.

Pikachu escucha a Chikorita.

Chikorita: Buenos días, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buenos días, Chikorita.

Chikorita: ¿Cómo va todo con Buneary?.

Pikachu le responde en voz baja. 

Pikachu: Honestamente, nada bien.

Chikorita: ¿Sigue con la misma costumbre de no decir "por favor" ni "gracias"?.

Pikachu: Sí, y no sé si pueda pedirle que cambie esa costumbre.

Chikorita: ¿No has pensado en pedírselo amablemente?.

Pikachu: , No, no lo he pensado.

Chikorita: Tal vez pidiéndoselo amablemente funcione.

Pikachu sonríe al parecerle una muy buena idea.

Pikachu: ¿Sabes?, creo que tienes razón. Pedir algo amablemente funciona muy bien.

Ahora le habla con un tono de preocupación.

Pikachu: Sólo espero que de verdad funcione bien.

Chikorita: Ahora pienso que tal vez no resulte muy bien. A veces, hasta pidiendo algo amablemente y hablando con honestidad, no funciona si a la persona a la que se lo pides no le agrada lo que le pides. 

Pikachu: Tienes razón. Es cotidiano que eso ocurra. Pero me voy a sentir mal si Buneary se enoja porque le diga eso, y me haría sentir mal que por enojarse, se vaya de mi casa. No tengo la intención de decirle eso para echarla.

Chikorita: Sé que no. Tú lo dijiste, no eres como otros anfitriones.

Pikachu: Me alegra no ser como esos anfitriones.

Chikorita: Espero que no se enoje, pero no estoy segura de que no se vaya a enojar.

Pikachu: Igual yo. No estoy tan seguro de que no se enoje si le pido que cambie sus modales. Aunque es bueno decirlo honestamente, hasta la honestidad puede traer inconvenientes grandes o pequeños.

Chikorita: Es verdad.

Pikachu: Oh, Chikorita, acabo de decidir algo, y espero que salga bien.

Chikorita: ¿Qué decidiste?.

Pikachu: Decidí que esta misma noche voy a hablar con Buneary sobre sus modales.

Chikorita: ¿Esta noche?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Chikorita: Espero que salga bien. No quiero que Buneary se enoje. Ten cuidado.

Pikachu: Lo tendré. Gracias por preocuparte.

Chikorita: De nada. Bueno, hasta luego, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hasta luego, Chikorita. Gracias por llamar.

Chikorita: De nada.

Ambos amigos cuelgan los teléfonos. Seis segundos después de haber colgado el teléfono, Buneary llama a Pikachu.

Buneary: ¡Pikachu!.

Pikachu piensa que algo malo le ha ocurrido a Buneary.

Pikachu: ¡Allá voy!.

Pikachu corre rápidamente hacia el comedor y llega en menos de cuatro segundos.

Pikachu: ¿QUÉ TE PASA?.

Buneary: Ya terminé.

Pikachu suspira y se relaja.

Pikachu: Ooh. Está bien.

Buneary: ¿Por qué te vi como preocupado?.

Pikachu: Por haberme gritado para llamarme, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido.

Buneary se ríe a carcajadas pequeñas, aunque Pikachu logra notarlas.

Pikachu: Ríete si quieres. Así actúo cuando me preocupo. ¿Y por qué gritaste?.

Buneary: Para que pudieras escucharme.

Pikachu: Ah, está bien.

Pikachu toma las cosas y las lava.

Buneary: Oye, Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¿Qué quieres?.

Buneary: ¿Puedes decirme dónde viven Squirtle y Bulbasaur y Riolu y Chikorita, y puedes decirme las direcciones de sus casas?.

Pikachu se lo dice, y como siempre, Buneary nunca le agradece. Al llegar las ocho de la noche, Pikachu decide que ya ha llegado el momento de hablar con Buneary.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿puedo hablar contigo en el comedor?.

Buneary: Claro.

Pikachu y Buneary van al comedor y llegan juntos.

Buneary: ¿Qué quieres?.

Pikachu: Quiero hablar algo contigo. Pero antes, siéntate por favor.

Buneary se sienta en una de las sillas en un lado de la mesa, mientras que Pikachu se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, directamente frente a Buneary.

Pikachu: Buneary, quiero que te quedes y quiero que te sientas cómoda viviendo conmigo como tu anfitrión, pero he visto que no tienes buenos modales conmigo ni con nadie.

Desafortunadamente, Buneary comienza a molestarse, porque comienza a pensar que Pikachu tiene intenciones de echarla de su casa y piensa que está mintiéndole con eso de que quiere que se quede y que se sienta cómoda. Al notar que Buneary está distraída, Pikachu vuelve a hablarle para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿estás escuchando?.

Buneary asiente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que se ha salido de sus pensamientos, pero Pikachu no se imagina el enojo que está provocándole a Buneary.

Pikachu: Entonces, Buneary, quisiera pedirte que aprendas a tener buenos modales. No decir "por favor" ni "gracias" nunca, es una mala educación. Y limpiar tu boca sólo con tu lengua cuando comes, es una educación mucho peor. Yo puedo ayudarte con tus modales. Si no te molesta escucharme.

Buneary apoya sus manos en la mesa y se para rápidamente demostrando el enojo en su cara.

Buneary: ¿Escucharte?. Ya te escuché suficiente. Y la verdad, es que si quieres que me vaya, entonces me voy. En toda mi vida, nunca me habían tratado tan descortésmente.

Pikachu intenta calmarla y su tono de voz pasa de relajado a preocupado.

Pikachu: Buneary, yo no quise decir que te fueras.

Buneary está muy enojada como para creerle a Pikachu.

Buneary: Sólo voy a decirte una sola palabra más. Y es "Adiós".

Buneary bordea la mesa y se va a su habitación a buscar sus maletas, sin desviar la mirada hacia ningún lado. Buneary toma sus maletas, cierra la puerta de la habitación, y sin cambiar la mirada enojada de su cara, camina rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. Buneary abre la puerta, sale de la casa y cierra la puerta de un golpe. Pikachu queda triste y se siente mal porque Buneary se fue pensando que él quiso echarla, incluso cuando él dijo que no quiso decirle que se fuera. Buneary se va a la casa de Squirtle.

Squirtle: Bueno, no sé si quedarte conmigo funcionaría, Buneary. Es que, yo colecciono pinturas y reliquias egipcias, y el único lugar de mi casa en el que puedo tener todo, es la habitación de huéspedes. Toda la habitación de huéspedes está totalmente llena de todo eso y no tengo espacio para que tú puedas estar ahí. Lo siento.

Buneary se va de ahí a la casa de Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Lo lamento, Buneary, mi casa no es como la de Pikachu y Squirtle. Yo no tengo habitación de huéspedes y no tengo otro lugar donde tú puedas quedarte.

Buneary se va a la casa de Riolu.

Riolu: Lo lamento mucho, Buneary, yo tengo habitación de huéspedes, pero están reconstruyéndola desde la semana pasada, y estará lista en tres semanas más.

La última opción de Buneary, es la casa de Chikorita, así que se encamina enojada hacia allá, mientras habla mentalmente.

Buneary: No puedo creerlo. Los otros amigos de Pikachu son tan descorteses como él. Ahora sólo me queda un último lugar adonde ir para pasar la noche. Si Chikorita no me recibe, sólo podré dormir en la calle como un vagabundo.

Buneary llega a la puerta de Chikorita, la golpea tres veces y Chikorita le abre.

Chikorita: Hola.

Buneary:¿Qué te parece si me recibes por esta noche?.

Chikorita da un leve suspiro.

Chikorita: Me temo que no puedo.

Buneary vuelve a enojarse y piensa que Chikorita "también va a ser descortés".

Buneary: ¿Por qué no?.

Chikorita: Honestamente, Buneary, no me gustó cómo trataste a tu anfitrión. Pikachu.

El enojo de Buneary pasa a ser asombro.

Buneary: ¿Pikachu?. 

Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Riolu llegan por detrás de Buneary, nada contentos por haberle mentido.

Riolu: A nosotros tampoco nos gustó.

Buneary se voltea hacia ellos.

Bulbasaur: Los tres lo sentimos, Buneary. Debimos haber sido honestos contigo.

Squirtle: Por tus malos modales, los tres inventamos excusas para no tener que recibirte.

Bulbasaur: Y eso no estuvo bien. 

Chikorita pone una cara de molestia porque ellos mintieron y con lo que los tres amigos le dicen, Buneary siente que va a llorar.

Buneary: ¿Quieren decir que a ninguno le agrado?.

Riolu: Sí nos agradas, pero creemos que no tienes buenos modales como huésped. Eres agradable, pero no eres muy considerada.

Buneary se relaja del llanto que iba a soltar, piensa por unos segundos y se le ocurre una manera de solucionar todo.

Buneary: Esperen, ya sé qué debo hacer.

Buneary toma sus maletas y vuelve a caminar, y esta vez, camina para volver a la casa de Pikachu, siendo seguida por los otros cuatro amigos. Mientras la siguen, Chikorita les pregunta algo a los tres, sintiendo una gran molestia por las mentiras que ellos inventaron.

Chikorita: ¿Fueron deshonestos?.

Bulbasaur: Lo sentimos, Chikorita. Sabemos que tú sabes que nosotros sabemos que detestas la deshonestidad, pero fue lo único que pudimos hacer para no recibirla.

En tanto, Charmander ha llegado antes a la casa de Pikachu, y ahora está intentando hacerle recuperar el ánimo, aunque sus intentos no están funcionando. 

Charmander: No te sientas mal, Pikachu. Buneary nunca ha sido totalmente agradable debido a sus malos modales. Aaah, bueno, al menos la recibiste bien, y por no ser como los otros anfitriones, nunca tuviste la intención de echarla, y soportaste bien sus malos modales. Al menos, no la echaste a patadas como lo hubiera hecho otro anfitrión.

Buneary llega de pronto.

Buneary: Es verdad, no me echó a patadas y eso me gustó.

Charmander y Pikachu la miran. Y ahora, Buneary habla amablemente.

Buneary: Pikachu, ¿puedo entrar?.

Pikachu: Pues, claro, entra por favor.

Buneary entra a la casa junto a los otros cuatros amigos que al entrar, se forman en fila uno al lado del otro atrás de ella.

Buneary: Tenías razón, Pikachu, soy una maleducada de lo peor. Y lo,,, siento.

Los seis se asombran al escuchar a Buneary pedir perdón.

Buneary: Lamento haber sido tan maleducada. Lamento no ser tan buena amiga, lamento haberme ido de esa manera, lamento haber pensado que me habías echado, lamento haberme molestado por haber pensado que tú eras descortés. Ya sé que la única descortés siempre fui yo. Y lamento no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que no quisiste decir que me fuera. Pikachu, si vas a decirme algo, dime lo que sea.

Pikachu: , Me hiciste sentir mal cuando te fuiste pensando que yo quise echarte. Nunca te dije esto, pero yo no soy como otros anfitriones que echan a sus huéspedes. Yo nunca podría echarte. Sé que te habrías sentido mal si te hubiera echado, pero otra razón por la que no te eché de mi casa, es porque si te hubiera echado, yo también me habría sentido mal.

Buneary: No culpo a ninguno de ustedes por no perdonarme, no creo que merezca su perdón.

Chikorita y Bulbasaur: Buneary, te perdonamos.

Riolu y Squirtle: Nosotros también te perdonamos.

Charmander y Pikachu: Nosotros también.

Todos dejan a Buneary verdaderamente asombrada. 

Charmander: Buneary, ahora me siento capaz de decirte algo.

Buneary: ¿Y qué es?.

Charmander: Cuando tú y yo estábamos en el campamento "Fuego Ancestral", siempre pude notar tus malos modales. Cuando comías, te veía limpiarte la boca con tu lengua, y nunca te escuché decir "por favor" ni "gracias".

Buneary: ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?.

Charmander: Como ya éramos tan amigos, tenía miedo de que te enojaras y dejaras de ser mi amiga. Sabía que si te decía lo de tus malos modales, podías enojarte, y sabía que podías enojarte si se lo decía a alguien más. Por eso es que siempre me quedé callado.

Riolu: Ahora yo hablaré por todos. Buneary, cuando tú llegaste y nos preguntaste "¿Saben mi nombre?", los cinco vimos la cara de Charmander y pudimos ver que él estaba nervioso, y supimos que era porque quería que no te dijéramos la otra verdad de porqué sabemos de ti.

Buneary ya sospecha porqué sólo le dijeron que saben de ella y que porqué saben que ella y Charmander se conocieron en el campamento "Fuego Ancestral". Ella se voltea hacia los demás.

Buneary: Ya creo que sé porqué sólo me dijeron que conocí a Charmander en el campamento. Con su expresión nerviosa, él quiso decir a todos ustedes que no me dijeran que también saben de mí por mis malos modales.

Ahora, Buneary se voltea hacia Charmander.

Buneary: ¿No es verdad, Charmander?.

Charmander: Sí. Pensaba que te enojarías si ellos te decían que saben de ti porque les hablé de tus malos modales en el campamento.

Buneary: ¿Y ahora me ves enojada?.

Charmander la mira detenidamente.

Charmander: No.

Buneary: Es verdad. No estoy enojada. Sólo estoy un poco triste porque Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Riolu me mintieran, pero ya que me dijeron porqué me mintieron, entiendo porqué no quisieron recibirme, y ahora sé que tú tampoco quisiste recibirme cuando llegué a tu casa.

Squirtle: Ahora yo seré el que hable por todos. Buneary, cuando tú estabas tocando el violín, tocabas tan mal, que todos nos tapamos los oídos para no escuchar cómo tocabas. Pero tú no te diste cuenta, y es por eso que no te enojaste con nosotros por taparnos los oídos.

Buneary: Tienes razón, Squirtle, no me había dado cuenta. Pero ahora que me lo dijiste, ya lo sé.

Ahora, Buneary le dirige la mirada a Pikachu.

Buneary: Pikachu, lamento haberme ido, y lamento haber pensado que querías echarme aunque nunca lo dijiste y aún cuando dijiste que eso no fue lo que quisiste decir, y lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, y lamento haber sido maleducada contigo, y lamento haber sido maleducada con todos. Les juro que he cambiado. Pikachu, ¿me enseñarías a tener buenos modales, y a ser más agradable?.

Charmander está asombrado al igual que todos. 

Charmander: Nunca pensé que vería este día.

Pikachu sonríe de alegría al igual que todos. 

Pikachu: Sí. Te enseñaré buenos modales, si también me permites enseñarte a tocar los instrumentos musicales.

Se forma una sonrisa en la cara de Buneary.

Buneary: Claro. ¿Qué puedo decir para agradecerte?.

Pikachu: ¿"Gracias"?.

Buneary: Sí, eso es. Gracias. 

Pikachu: De nada. Empezaremos mañana.

Al día siguiente, Pikachu comienza a darle lecciones de buenos modales a Buneary. 

Pikachu: Lo primero, Buneary, es que cada vez que quieras pedir alguna cosa amablemente, siempre debes decir "por favor". Es lo que siempre debes decir. Y cuando alguien haga cualquier cosa buena por ti, o que alguien te ayude, o lo que sea que sea bueno para ti y que te parezca bien y que de verdad te guste, siempre debes decir "gracias". Y cuando alguien te pida ayuda o te pida cualquier cosa buena, también es educado decir "con gusto" o "con mucho gusto" o que digas cualquier cosa educadamente.

Ahora le pregunta algo para ver si verdaderamente capta el mensaje.

Pikachu: ¿Quieres algo ahora?.

Buneary le sonríe.

Buneary: Sí. Quiero que me des mi desayuno, por favor.

Pikachu: Está bien.

Buneary: Y por favor, escúchame una cosa más.

Pikachu: ¿Sí?.

Buneary: Esta vez, quiero que el pan esté tostado, por favor. Y quiero que le pongas la misma mermelada que le pusiste ayer, por favor.

Pikachu: Está bien. Lo haré de inmediato.

Buneary: Gracias.

Pikachu: De nada.

Una vez que le sirvió su desayuno, Pikachu aprovecha el momento para enseñarle otra forma de modales a Buneary.

Pikachu: Buneary, cuando tú quieras limpiarte la boca al comer, siempre debes usar una servilleta en cada vez que sea necesario que te limpies. Nunca debes usar tu lengua, porque no es así como alguien se limpia los restos de comida de su boca. ¿Entiendes?.

Buneary: Sí. Gracias por decírmelo.

Pikachu: De nada.

Buneary muerde un trozo de pan, y después de tragárselo, usa la servilleta y así se limpia como corresponde que lo haga. Después de comer su desayuno, los otros amigos llegan a la casa para ver cómo va todo. Pikachu y Buneary los reciben amablemente.

Charmander: Vinimos a ver cómo va todo.

Buneary: Todo va verdaderamente bien conmigo.

Charmander: Ah, que bien, me da gusto saberlo.

Buneary: Pikachu, ¿podemos ir ahora a que me enseñes a tocar los instrumentos, por favor?.

Pikachu: Por supuesto que sí.

Buneary: Gracias.

Pikachu: De nada.

Todos van a la sala de música para ver a Buneary aprender a tocar las melodías de los instrumentos. 

Buneary: Pikachu, ¿puedo intentar tocar el violín de nuevo, por favor?.

Pikachu: Claro que sí, Buneary, hazlo.

Buneary: Gracias.

Pikachu: De nada. ¿Y cuál melodía quieres tocar?.

Buneary: El "Himno a la Alegría".

Pikachu: De acuerdo.

Buneary comienza a tocar, pero otra vez lo toca mal.

Pikachu: Espera un momento, Buneary, te voy a mostrar cómo se hace.

Buneary: Está bien, gracias.

Buneary extiende sus brazos hacia Pikachu para darle el violín y el arco.

Pikachu: No es necesario que me des el violín. Yo tengo otros dos.

Buneary: ¿Tienes más?.

Pikachu: Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

Buneary lo recuerda inmediatamente.

Buneary: Ah, sí, había olvidado que me habías dicho que tienes tres violines.

Pikachu saca otro violín y comienza a tocar el "Himno a la Alegría" para mostrarle a Buneary cómo se toca.

Pikachu: El "Himno a la Alegría" se toca de esta manera. Debes mover el arco por las cuerdas del violín como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Buneary: Está bien. Aquí voy.

Buneary comienza a tocar, y ahora, comienza a tocarlo justo como Pikachu le mostró.

Pikachu: Muy bien, Buneary, muy bien, lo haces muy bien.

Buneary: Gracias, Pikachu.

Con practicar y practicar por unos días, Buneary se vuelve una verdadera experta tocando "La Ópera de Carmen", "El Danuvio Azul" y el "Himno a la Alegría" con todos los instrumentos. Y ha aprendido tan excelentemente bien, que de todos los siete amigos, ella es la mejor tocando todos los instrumentos.

Riolu: Buneary, tocas los instrumentos verdaderamente bien.

Buneary: Gracias, Riolu.

Riolu: Por nada.

Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Riolu y Chikorita: A todos nosotros nos agradas totalmente más que cuando llegaste por primera vez, Buneary, y lo que más nos gusta de ti, son tus buenos modales.

Buneary: Gracias a todos. Y gracias a ti, Pikachu, por enseñarme buenos modales y a tocar los instrumentos.

Pikachu: De nada.

Charmander se le acerca.

Charmander: Me agradas verdaderamente más que cuando nos conocimos.

Buneary: Que gusto que me da oírte decir eso. Gracias por decírmelo.

Charmander: De nada. Ahora que eres educada, me siento verdaderamente dispuesto a dejarte vivir conmigo si quieres, sólo si tú quieres.

Buneary: ¿Yo puedo elegir?.

Charmander: Sí, tú puedes elegir con libertad con quién quieras vivir.

Buneary: Te agradezco que ahora me recibas, pero elijo quedarme viviendo siempre con Pikachu.

Charmander: De acuerdo.

Buneary: Espero que no te sientas mal porque no acepte vivir contigo.

Charmander: No importa, no necesitas preocuparte.

Buneary: Gracias por comprender.

Charmander: De nada.

Y así, los siete siguieron siendo maravillosos amigos por toda su vida, y esa amistad nunca se ha roto, y así es como vivieron por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
